


Diplomasi

by LyreSince



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BDSM, Bel - Freeform, Edge Play, Impact Play - Spanking, M/M, PWP, Power Play, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari, dom!Aomine, sub!Kagami
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyreSince/pseuds/LyreSince
Summary: Aomine meruntuhkan defense-nya, masuk ke dalam sela tulangnya dan bernapas di paru-paru yang kandas dan gersang. Memberinya waktu untuk menemukan kembali bahasa-bahasa yang terbenam oleh mispersepsi dan preyudis dalam ayomnya. Kadang ia takut ia terlalu bergantung, tetapi Aomine selalu membuatnya merasa ia bisa berdiri sendiri bahkan dalam lautan penuh kebisingan.





	Diplomasi

 

_Diplomacy: The art of restraining power. – Henry A. Kissinger._

Kagami dahulu belum mempunyai suara, terbungkam oleh larangan dan keacuhan yang membuat sunyinya apartemen pengang di telinga.

Ia berhenti mencoba, berakhir mengutarakan maksudnya dengan basket. Bermain sampai kedua kakinya lemas dan kepalanya pening oleh desiran darah.

Tetapi ia tidak berhenti bergerak, setelah kuliah memilih untuk berjuang sendiri. Alienasi dari kerumunan orang dimana suaranya akan teredam hentakan kaki dan bunyi lalu lintas.

Lalu ia menyampaikan pesannya pada jari-jemari yang menari. Di atas secarik kertas, di atas bola basket, di atas ring setelah ia  _dunk_ , di atas rambut biru tua yang lembut.

Aomine meruntuhkan  _defense_ -nya, masuk ke dalam sela tulangnya dan bernapas di paru-paru yang kandas dan gersang. Memberinya waktu untuk menemukan kembali bahasa-bahasa yang terbenam oleh mispersepsi dan preyudis dalam ayomnya. Kadang ia takut ia terlalu bergantung, tetapi Aomine selalu membuatnya merasa ia bisa berdiri sendiri bahkan dalam lautan penuh kebisingan. Maka kadang, ia rasa ia tidak pernah cukup untuk berterima kasih kepadanya.

 

* * *

 

Walau bibir Aomine tidak membentuk sebuah senyuman tetapi kedua sisi matanya mengkerut senang, menyembunyikan ketertarikan tinggi. Sementara Kagami terlihat menyayangkan kenapa hanya di saat sepert ini Aomine bertingkah seperti itu.

Ah, tetapi Kagami tidak bisa banyak berbicara. Tidak dengan bibirnya melingkari bola plastik  _gag,_ merah delimanya bergelimang di atas cahaya artefisial. Aomine mendenguskan tawa setelah ia mengencangkan ikatan boola-boola-nya, melilit kedua lengan Kagami setengah penuh dan menyambungnya dengan ikatan di pergelangan kakinya.

"Mungkin aku harus mengikatmu ke langit-langit…"

Kagami memicingkan mata dan mendenguskan cemoohan, yang Aomine balas dengan kerlingan bola mata. Jarinya bermain pada jepitan di kedua puting Kagami, jarinya mengelus lingkaran di sekitarnya dengan pelan. Ia memperhatikan kelopak mata Kagami bergetar. Kagami mengerutkan kedua alis bercabangnya. "Hefhetan…" ujarnya dengan nada yang, jika Aomine tidak salah, memelas.

Aomine yang sedari tadi berdiri menghempaskan tubuhnya, kedua kaki berbungkus jeans bersila. "Permainan belum mulai, sabar sedikit," katanya sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bergemerincing. Kagami menaikkan alis saat Aomine mengangkatnya, menunjukkan sebuah kalung kucing polos berwarna biru tua. Aomine melonggarkan pitanya, memasangnya pada leher Kagami.

Kagami menyesuaikan posisinya telungkup, bel bergemiring setiap ia bergerak. "Bagus, sekarang, mari kita bermain game," Aomine melepas kausnya, "aku akan menyentuhmu, tetapi aku akan memberimu tantangan," Kagami mengangguk, mengingat itu memang kesepakatan keduanya sejak awal. "Tetapi," Kagami mengerutkan kedua alis bingung. Aomine sembari bertumpu pada lututnya dan membuka kancing celana jeans-nya perlahan, "jika kau memberi reaksi selama lebih dari dua ketukan bel, aku akan menghukummu," Aomine mendorong penjepit putingnya perlahan pada kulit yang memerah dan Kagami mendesah kecil sembari memundurkan tubuhnya, sang bel bergemerincing ringan.

"Hawu hod'oh…" ujar Kagami saat ia memiringkan tubuhnya sedikit dan bel itu kembali berbunyi. Aomine melebarkan cengiran.

"Tidak apa, bukan? Bel itu sedikit sensitif dan aku tahu kapan  _aku_  yang menyebabkan bel itu berbunyi," Kagami melirik tidak yakin dan Aomine mengelus kepalanya, "aku sudah berjanji adil, kan? Kita sudah bereksperimen dengan beberapa hal, percayalah dengan dom-mu." Kagami melembut pada tangan yang bermain pada rambut sewarna batanya.

"Aku yakin kau bisa bertahan, Kagami," tambah Aomine sembari merangkak pada tubuh pasangannya, memosisikannya di belakang tubuh Kagami yang menungging. Kagami mengepalkan tangannya dan Aomine merendahkan tubuhnya sendiri, mencium sisa kulit di punggungnya, menyukai otot yang menegang dan tertahan tali hemp. Ia berbisik pada telinga Kagami, "ingatkan aku jika aku keterlaluan,  _safeword_ -nya apa."

Kagami menghela napas pada suara lembut itu. Kapan ia bisa benar-benar marah dengan Aomine sebenarnya? Bahkan saat ia setuju mengikuti permintaannya. Ia menutup mata saat Aomine kembali mengecup punggungnya. Saat Aomine sampai pada pinggulnya, ia mencium kedua sisi yang terhalang kepalan tangannya, kedua tangannya memegang lekukan pinggul.

Aomine turun dan menggigit satu pipi kanan pantatnya, mendapati Kagami mendesah pelan. Ia kembali turun, menyapu paha bawah Kagami dengan lidahnya dan bibir bawahnya, mendapati desahan yang semakin keras dan tertahan. Ia mengigitnya pelan, "kau boleh bersuara. Kau tahu aku suka mendengarmu seperti itu."

Kagami memberinya sebuah dengusan dan Aomine tidak bisa menerima itu. Saat Aomine menampar salah satu pipi pantatnya dengan tiba-tiba, Kagami menarik napas tetapi tidak membuat suara. Aomine terkekeh pelan. "Oke, kalau itu maumu," ia kembali mencium paha dalam Kagami. Hanya sedikit mendekati bolanya, cukup membuat Kagami menggeliat, dan mengesap satu titik sampai merekah warna biru keunguan. Aomine melakukan beberapa kali, apalagi dekat bekas luka masa kecilnya sampai Kagami membuat suara erangan tertahan. Ia menarik lidahnya pada celah antar pipi, membuka keduanya dan menelungkupkan kedua mulutnya pada lubang Kagami, membuatnya berseru, bel bergemerincing. Aomine tersenyum pada kulitnya.

Ia menarik pantat Kagami mendekat dan kembali menyapu lidahnya, membentuk lingkaran dan mengesap ringan, merasakan deruan napas Kagami yang memburu dan suara desahan yang semakin vokal, bel beberapa kali menyentuh kasur dan bergemerincing. Aomine memasukkan lidahnya sejauh celah memberi, menelusup berkali-kali, "Haarh…"

_Krincing krincing_

Kagami menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi dan mengusap dahinya yang basah oleh keringat pada kasur, merasakan Aomine melepas penetrasinya. "Strike satu."

Kagami meredakan napasnya dan merasakan beban Aomine lepas dari kasur. Aomine kembali ke posisi awalnya, tetapi kali ini Kagami bisa merasakan sebuah benda yang dingin oleh pelumas menyentuh lubangnya. "aku akan memberimu tiga kesempatan saja. Tadi yang pertama, dua lagi jika tidak… kau bayangkan saja konsekuensinya apa."

Aomine menelusup dildo ke lubangnya, memprovokasi kembali sebuah erangan. "Tetapi kita bisa membuat sebuah negosiasi jika kau baik." Ia mengelus sisi pinggang Kagami sampai celah sempit itu melonggar sesuai helaan napas Kagami. Aomine menekan dan menariknya, menelusupkan tangannya pada batang Kagami yang sudah tegang.

"Hrngh…" gumam Kagami menggerakkan kakinya sejauh ikatan membolehkan. Aomine mempercepat masuk dan keluar, mengikuti elusan tangan yang lain. "Oh… Ah… oo…"

"Hmm… kau akan terasa sangat nyaman, Kagami," desah Aomine sembari mempererat kocokan tangannya dan mempercepat penetrasinya, "Sepertinya kau sudah siap."

Kagami belum sempat menoleh, ia mendengar suara kecil dari sebuah tombol dan merasakan sebuah getaran di dalamnya. ' _Tidak! Jangan-jangan…'_

Kagami merendahkan punggungnya saat merasakan getaran itu menarik keluar dan masuk kembali, licin oleh pelumas dan menghangat oleh suhu tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan suaranya tetapi kali ini ia menahan kepala di posisi yang sama, meminimalisir suara bel. Ia memejamkan mata membiarkan tangan Aomine memainkan alat kelaminnya. "Hmm, kau cepat belajar," suara Aomine bercanda di telinganya.

Kagami merasakan tangan Aomine naik ke dadanya, menyentuh tepat di bawah pektoralnya dan meremas. Paha Kagami bergetar seperti ia tidak lagi kuat menahan tubuhnya dan kali ini Aomine mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga punggung Kagami menempel pada dadanya, mendengar bel bergemerincing pelan di antara erangan dan desahannya. "Haooinee… haah…"

Aomine kembali menyentuh batang Kagami yang mulai basah oleh precum dan ia mempercepat penetrasinya, suara Kagami panjang dan tinggi. "Kagami…" gumamnya, "Kagami, aku tidak sabar memasukimu—" dan Kagami mengerang panjang sembari mengangkat kepalanya, bel bergemerincing panjang. "Heh, strike dua."

Kagami menarik napas tajam saat Aomine mencopot mainannya dan melepas tubuhnya dari tubuh Kagami. Kagami menoleh pada pasangannya dengan marah tetapi Aomine mengangkatnya sehingga ia berlutut, melepas  _gag_  dengan satu tangan dan satunya lagi kembali menyentuh kelaminnya,

"Ah, Ahomine—"

"Apa segitu saja kau marah?" suara Aomine, merendah dan nyaris berbisik tajam, berada tepat di telinganya. Kagami melirik pasangannya mendapati kilatan di sepasang iris biru, bibir berhenti tersenyum. "Kau harus tahu kau telah membuat kesalahan, kan? Aku yang seharusnya marah."

"Aku… tetap saja, setidaknya beri peringatan jika menggunakan vibrator," suara Kagami melemah, meragu saat kedua tangan Aomine menyentuh setiap inci tubuhnya dan alat Aomine yang tegang panas menempel di belakangnya. Kagami mendesah saat Aomine mencium lehernya perlahan. Sekali, dua kali, mengesap jugularnya dan titik di belakang telinganya.

"Apa kau tidak ingat, Kagami," Aomine menyentuh kedua pinggulnya dan menekan, "peraturannya sudah jelas. Apa kau tidak puas?"

"A-aku…" satu tangan kiri turun ke alat kelaminnya, meremas pelan, "ah… puas-puas aja,"

"Puas-puas  _aja?_ " kembali Aomine menarik kelaminnya sampai ke kepala.

"Puas, mau apa lagi?!" Kagami menahan erangan dan keinginan untuk menempel pada tubuh di belakangnya, merasakan tangan-tangan bertalenta itu memetakannya.

"Tidak terlihat dari suaramu," Aomine menggigit daun kupingnya pelan, "responmu yang membuatku tidak puas. Kau tidak mau aku marah, kan?"

Kagami menggigit bibirnya. Aomine tersenyum pada lehernya, sementara jarinya turun pada buah zakar yang mengeras. Senyumnya melebar saat pinggul Kagami maju mengikuti tangan yang menggodai sensasi, tidak cukup memuaskan. "Aomine—ayolah kita lanjutkan saja,"

Aomine hanya mengocok kelaminnya sembari tangan kanannya mencopot penjepit, memelintir puting yang sensitif dan merasakan alat kelamin di tangan kirinya berkedut. "Aah… Aomine," Kagami membuat suara frustasi saat Aomine kembali mengelus asal, berdansa seperti godaan.

"Tidak, ah, tidak sampai kau benar-benar mengerti," Aomine mendesah perlahan, untuk mengingatkannya, Aomine kembali menyesap belakang lehernya, membuat Kagami menggeram, "kau tahu aku bisa membuatmu seperti ini bahkan tanpa tali dan jepitan konyol ini."

"K-kau terlalu berlebihan, sombong," Kagami menelengkan kepalanya dan menghiraukan kerincingan dari bel, "kau bahkan… buruk membuat sub-mu nikmat."

Aomine menahan kuncup batangnya sehingga pinggul Kagami mendorong ke tangannya yang hangat, "apa itu akan membuatku terpancing? Kau pikir kau bisa melawanku, Kagami Taiga."

Kagami menoleh ke arahnya, wajah cakep itu mengerut menahan berbagai emosi. Pipinya memerah dan Aomine tidak tahu apa itu malu atau terangsang, "ya, bahkan saat kau melepasku aku bisa lebih baik darimu."

Aomine mencengkram tali yang mengikat kedua lengannya dan menyambung pada pergelangan kakinya, "cukup. Jangan banyak bicara," Aomine menariknya terlentang, membuat Kagami terpekik. Kali ini Aomine mengambil pelumas dan sebuah  _cock ring_ —yang Kagami akhirnya sadari terserak di kasur mereka bersama mainan lainnya—yang ia lumeri pada jarinya. Kedua alis Kagami terangkat saat Aomine menelungkup di depannya, memasang cincin tepat antara alat dan buah zakarnya dan menyiapkan jari yang terbalut pelumas dekat lubangnya.

' _Oh, fuck me…'_

"Jangan, Aomine," Kagami menelengkan kepalanya sembari mengerang saat Aomine memasukkan satu—tidak, dua jari.

"Jangan? Kenapa?" tanya Aomine sembari menarik jarinya, menjilat bibirnya sebelum membuka mulutnya selebar alat kelamin Kagami muat, membungkus organ yang membengkak itu ke dalam sensasi panas dan basah. Kagami membuat suara 'ah… ah…' setiap ia memajukan kepalanya.

Kagami terlihat ingin menggelinjang, kakinya menantang ikatannya dan setengah tubuhnya bergerak-gerak, bibirnya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan desahan. Aomine memasukkan satu jari lagi, memelintir tangannya dan merasakan dinding Kagami ketat di buku jari yang terakhir. Kagami memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan Aomine mengetuk pahanya dengan jari yang menganggur. Ia menautkan kedua alis biru  _navy_ , kedua mata tajam dan jernih, memaksa sepasang iris marun yang teduh oleh kabut ekstasi membalasnya. Aomine mempercepat tarik ulurnya, dengan ahli menutupi giginya dengan bibirnya, sesekali menyentuhkan taringnya pada sisi kulit Kagami yang berdenyut panas, melihat reaksi yang tertahan—kepala ingin meneleng dan mulut terbuka lebar tidak bisa menahan geraman panjang dan serak.

' _Lihat aku saat kau meragang,'_  tatapan itu berkata.

Saat Aomine menyedotnya dan mempercepat ritme jarinya, menyapu prostatnya dan mendorong sejauh jarinya capai, Kagami mengkerut tiba-tiba. Nyaris membuat Aomine tersedak dan bel bergemerincing kencang di balik lolongannya. "Ah-Aomine, stop, aku ingin—"

Cincin itu! Cincin silikon sialan di penisnya menahan precum mengucur banyak dan Aomine— _Aomine bodoh, menyebalkan—_ tidak mendengarkan, menekan prostatnya sembari menekuk jari-jari itu, membuat otot Kagami mengetat dan Kagami akhirnya tidak peduli untuk menahan diri, menelengkan kepala dan mengguncang tubuhnya sekuat mungkin, membuat tali-tali membekas panas pada kulit mulusnya. Bel bergemerincing panjang dan Aomine menarik mulutnya terakhir kali dengan lama dan sengaja ia sedot panjang.

Precum menetes dari ujung bibirnya yang meringis, "kau kalah…" ucapnya dengan suara parau—seakan  _ia_  yang terangsang lebih—dan Kagami menghela napas yang panjang dan bergetar, wajahnya merah sampai dadanya dan penuh oleh keringat.

"Aomine," suara paraunya tinggi dan komposurnya retak, "Aomine aku harus mengeluarkannya, lepaskan cincinnya."

Aomine menghiraukan sembari mengocok alatnya sendiri, "itu tidak adil, kan? Kita sudah membuat perjanjian," mendengar itu Kagami menggeliut sembari memajukan bibir bawahnya, cemberut. "Siap-siap memutar tubuhmu, kau tahu apa hukumanmu."

Kagami dengan terburu kembali menelungkup, menggesek alatnya pelan pada kasur hanya untuk meredakan rasa tertahan yang diciptakan silikon yang melilit di penisnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat Aomine melebarkan lututnya dan mengangkat talinya agar lutut mereka sejajar.

"Oh, ya, aku lupa,"

Aomine kembali memasang jepitan putingnya, merapatkan yang satunya—yang sudah mati rasa sepertinya, tetapi Kagami tidak akan memprotes—lalu memasang secarik kain sutra pada matanya dan  _gag_ -nya kembali. Jari Aomine bermain di kolarnya dan berpikir untuk melepasnya tetapi akhirnya menghiraukan, membiarkan bel berbunyi khas. Kagami mengatur napasnya agar tidak mual sementara Aomine memasang kondom, melumerinya dengan pelumas secukupnya dan menyiapkan di antara kaki Kagami yang mengangkang. Tangan kirinya menarik ikatan saat ia berlutut sehingga Kagami setengah terangkat, menyentuh pipi pantat Kagami dengan tangan kanannya.

"Tiga tamparan untuk tiga kesalahan, bagaimana?"

Kagami mengangguk cepat, membuat Aomine terkekeh. Tanpa aba-aba, Aomine menelusup alatnya masuk ke liang hangat itu kembali, membuat Kagami berseru di bola plastik gag-nya. Ia bereksperimen dengan menariknya setengah, lalu kembali mendorong dan menyapu titik manis Kagami. Kagami menunduk sembari mendesah dan Aomine menampar pipinya kencang. Kagami berseru, "satu."

"Dua," Aomine menampar lagi kali ini pipi satunya dan lebih keras, membuat semburat merah di kulit  _medium tan_  itu. Kagami melengos dan Aomine tahu ia suka sengatan dari tamparan itu, Aomine bisa melihat noda precum yang gelap saat tubuh Kagami tersentak, Aomine mempercepat ritmenya, gesekannya membuat suara keplakan basah, "tiga."

Kagami benar-benar mengerang dan bel berbunyi ribut saat ia merasakan pedihnya tamparan terakhir, kedua pipi pantatnya berpendar merah seperti  _ruby_. Aomine menggapai kepala Kagami dan menarik rambut pendeknya sembari menggerus Kagami dari belakang, dalam dan cepat. Suara kulit menyentak kulit mengisi ruangan bersama desahan Kagami dan desahan Aomine sendiri.

"Hah, Kagami, aku ingin mendengar suaramu…" desahnya.

Ia membuka kekangan  _gag_  dan desahan Kagami lepas dari bibirnya yang memerah dan basah oleh liur. Aomine kembali menggapai rambut Kagami, satu tangannya lagi menggerayangi setiap bagian tubuh Kagami, menariknya ketat pada tubuh pinggul Aomine. Menungganginya, Aomine menyentuh prostat Kagami berkali-kali. "Hngg… Aomine, lebih keras, lebih cepat…"

"Aah… Kagami, kau nikmat sekali," ujar Aomine tersengal-sengal sambil menghantam bokong Kagami berkali-kali. Salah satu tangannya menelusup ke bagian depan Kagami, meremas alatnya dan mengelus kuncupnya. Kagami bergetar sembari terisak, ingin membenamkan kepalanya pada kasur jika saja tangan kuat Aomine tidak menahan kepalanya. "Apa kau ingin meledak?"

Kagami menggeram sembari kedua tangannya yang terkekang merenggang asal, mendesah saat Aomine melambatkan tempo dan memutar pinggulnya. "Sabar, sebentar lagi, oke?"

Kagami terisak kesal, "aku sudah dipenghujung, biarkan aku orgasme Aomine."

Aomine—si bocah tengil—hanya menyengir dan malah menahan kuncup penisnya, "aku bilang sebentar lagi, kan? Kecuali kalau kau… memohon."

"Tidak akan!" ujar Kagami mengencangkan kedua pipi bokongnya, memerangkap Aomine dalam panas yang memusingkan.

Suara Aomine retak tetapi ia berhasil mempenetrasi pertahanan Kagami dan terkekeh, "atau katakana aku lebih baik dari aku dan aku akan lepaskan cincinmu."

"A-ah!" Kagami menunduk saat Aomine berhenti memegang kepalanya dan mencengkram pinggulnya kencang, " _Ah—asshole!_ Tidak akan,"

"Hmm… kau yakin?" ujar Aomine menghantam kembali, kali ini lebih cepat dan tepat pada titik nikmatnya. Kagami mengumpat keras, "ayolah, aku suka mendengarmu mengerang, tetapi…"

Aomine mencubit pipi kanan bokong Kagami dan merasakan alat tegang itu berkedut di tangannya,

"Ah—terserah…" Kagami berdengung nikmat, "Aomine,  _please,_ buka cincinnya."

"Apa?"

"Aomi— _Daiki,_ bukakan  _cock ring-_ nya, tolong… kumohon…"

Penetrasi Aomine cepat dan kehilangan tempo, suaranya rendah dan primal, penuh dengan seduksi, "…aku lebih suka kamu memohon, menggemaskan."

Aomine melepas cincin silikon di alat Kagami dengan mudah, bersamaan dengan erangan keras Kagami yang meledakkan ejakulasinya. Orgasme meroket pada Aomine, bersamaan dengan otot yang mengetat di sekitar alatnya, memaksanya memenuhi kondom dengan benihnya. Aomine membelasut dan melemaskan tubuhnya, memperlambat temponya bersamaan dengan Kagami yang mereda di bawahnya.

Napasnya tersengal dan ia mengusap rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat. Ia merasa seperti kehilangan kepekaan atas tempat dan waktu. Sementara Kagami berdeham pelan, matanya mengerjap pelan saat Daiki melepas penutup matanya. Kagami memajukan wajahnya dengan gestur sunyi meminta ciuman. Daiki mencium bibirnya dengan deliberasi dan tangannya mengelus area-area tubuh Kagami yang sekiranya sakit.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Kagami meregangkan otot yang pegal setelah terlepas dari ikatan, tangan Aomine bermain di surai marunnya, "baik. Terima kasih."

"Oke."

Kagami memutar tubuhnya menghadap pemuda yang menjadi dom-nya malam ini. Menikmati elusan di keningnya "Aku bisa fokus sekarang. Pulang saja besok pagi setelah sarapan. Aku mendapat  _shift_  malam, ingat, Selasa, kan?"

"Uugh… mengingat ini masih  _weekdays,_  aku harus mengasuh pasien anak pagi ini."

"Tapi kau harus sarapan, bodoh. Mereka tidak mau mendekatimu jika bau mulut."

"Haha… lucu sekali," ujar Aomine sembari memainkan jarinya pada dagu runcing, mencubit ringan pada pipi yang menggembung saat makan. "Lagian aku tidak akan banyak berbicara dengan sepasang anak bisu."

Kagami berkedip, "mungkin aku bisa menemanimu."

Aomine menggeleng sembari menaruh tangannya pada leher yang kali ini tak berkalung. "Jangan, kau harus istirahat. Pantatmu akan sakit seharian."

"Dan salah siapa itu? Jika aku tidak tahu lebih tentang libidomu."

"kau  **suka**  saat aku menamparmu, jangan  _shaming_ aku hanya karena aku jago dalam se—" belum sempat Aomine melanjutkan kalimatnya, sepasang bibir mengunci bibirnya. Kagami terlihat puas dengan wajah terkejutnya, membuat Aomine tidak kuat tidak mengerutkan hidungnya gemas.

"Mungkin aku sudah cukup berterima kasih, kau tidak butuh banyak pujian," balas Kagami sembari menghiraukan alis ramping yang menaut bingung. "Bukan apa-apa. Tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu."

"Dasar aneh..."

 

End


End file.
